


Who is Your Best Friend?

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc; the Popular Boy Band [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: The People want to know who is the best from of the youngest member of popular boy band Sleepy Bois Inc.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc; the Popular Boy Band [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158539
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	1. Tubbo

They were halfway through a radio interview is BBC Radio 1. They had been to this station before, they knew the hosts, they were comfortable with them. “Who is your best friend?”

“Pfft.” Phil gestured his hands around him. “I could never pick. Wilbur, Techno, Tommy,” he said after no thought time.

“Hey!”

“Wilbur, Phil, Tommy.”

Tommy made another pounting sound. “You’ve known me the longest dipshit.”

“Techno, Phil, Tommy.”

“You all suck,” Tommy laughed. “You all suck so much. I hate you all. My best friend is this kid from school. He’s great.”

Wilbur and Phil start making mock hurt noises.

“Can I change my answer?” Techno asks with a smile. “I like that kid more than Tommy.”

“What the Fuck man!”


	2. Fine, here it's Wilbur

“I’m so proud of us,” Wilbur said from the couch in the front lounge of the tour bus. “We’ve done so much this past year. And I’m happy to say that we stayed grounded.”

“We were in a plane the other day Wilbur.”

“Shut up Techno. I was going to mention how we haven’t started to hate each other yet.” He turned to Tommy and Phil. “But I love you guys still.”

Tommy grinned and with a joking tone said, “Speak for yourself.”

“You love us Tommy,” Phil laughed.

“No I don’t. I’m going to talk to Tubbo.”

Wilbur grabbed Tommy’s shoulder before he could leave for the bunks and tugged him in for a hug. “You love us.”

“No I don’t,” Tommy said as he melted into Wilbur’s embrace.

Wilbur ruffled his hair, putting Tommy in a more comfortable hold. “You love us.”


	3. Scratch that, it's the dog

Sleepy Bois Inc is a majorly successful band. Like everyone else in the public eye, they had private lives, it just so happened that they lived together. Mostly.

They had modest house tucked away in a Brighton suburb with four bedrooms. One for Techno, Wilbur, and Phil, and the guestroom. Because Tommy was still a teenager and living with his parents.

It was always nice to be at home relaxing. Of course work was still done, meetings, light rehearsals to keep a schedule up, staying in shape, writing new songs, and for some people: school work.

Something that livened up the house was Techno’s pupper Floof. Floof was a little white ball of energy that loved to be played with. He was always so happy to see his boy, and his friends.

Since they couldn’t really take him on tour, Floof would stay at Tommy’s parents house with their two dogs.

The child trade, Wilbur joked.


End file.
